Broken Eclipse
by Fallenheart1989
Summary: Jacob kissed Bella in Eclipse but it went a bit further betrayed not only by her best friend but by her father she turns to the Cullens and realizes they are her true family. Not for Jacob lovers Normal pairings no BD
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight

Please reveiw

* * *

He was kissing me how could he be kissing me, he knew how I felt I was pushing against him as hard as I could but I was pinned between him and the truck.

"Jacob…Jacob stop…" I managed against his mouth but he continued I had tried to bite his tongue but that seemed only to please him his hands were now moving over me one hand was already up my shirt the other was trying to push into my jeans tears were running down my face I pulled my hand back and punched him in the face I heard a crack and pain ran down my arm he didn't move in fact he grabbed me harder I knew I would have bruising just as he pushed his hand into my jeans I heard one of the other wolves Seth Clearwater I thanked god when I heard him and pulled Jacob off me throwing him to the ground and standing in front of me protectively as I slumped to the ground.

"What the hell man" Seth hissed he looked at me concerned I saw Jacob's face turned pained as he realised what he had done he got up and stepped towards me.

"Bella I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." I flinched away as he stepped closer Seth stopped him I managed to push myself up and opened the truck "Bella let me drive you." He tried to step around Seth

"No Jacob Black I never want you near me again I never want to see you again" I hissed as I got in my truck

"Bella?" I looked at Seth "would you like me to get one of the others to drive you home?"

"No" I replied starting my truck my hand was throbbing and I could feel the bruising on my leg where Jacobs hand had pressed and on my chest where he had grabbed me I even had a feeling one of my ribs may have been broken he had held me so tight against the truck I knew I would have bruises on my back as I drove I debated where to go and decided to go to Charlie I would report Jacob maybe get a restraining order I knew that it wouldn't do much but maybe if I had one it would keep him away. As soon as I got home I explained to dad what had happened I was in tears when I finished telling him I wanted him to give me a hug and tell me everything would be alright.

"Bella I can't believe you would do this Just because you cheated on Edward and you feel guilty does not mean that you can make up lies I thought I raised you better than that" Charlie looked at me with such disappointment he didn't believe me how could he not believe me "You will go apologise to Jacob and then I think you should tell Edward I know I don't like him but he needs to know that you want Jacob" I stared wide eyed at him for a moment before turning around to leave the house "where are you going?" He asked confused

"Away from you" I cried I made it into my truck and took of tears streamed down my face and now I was in more pain my own father didn't believe me and now I was going to tell Edward and his family I felt a hole in my heart as I realised they probably wouldn't believe me either and would most likely leave again. I pulled up outside their large mansion and was walking up the steps when Jasper appeared at the door he opened it.

"Hello Bella what brings you here today Edward is hunting" He said pleasantly I tried to keep my emotions under control as I smiled at him he looked concerned obviously feeling my pain

"I know I was wondering if Carlisle was here." I said sheepishly first things first I would get my injuries seen to after I had said his name Carlisle appeared behind Jasper

"Hello Bella what can I do for you today." He asked looking me over his eyes paused on the hand I was holding to my chest.

"I was wondering if you could look at my hand I think I may have broken something." He smiled at me

"Of course." Ushering me inside he led me to the living room and I sat down.

"I'm sorry for bothering you I know you have more important things to do..." Mumbled he raised one eyebrow

"Bella I will always have time for you, nothing is more important" He said I wondered if he would say the same thing after I explained what had happened He looked at my hand for a moment gently prodding it with his ice cold fingers "Yes I am afraid it is broken I can put it in a brace but you must promise to keep it on"

"I Promise" He smiled reassuringly and disappeared from the room only to reappear seconds later with a brace

"Bella how did you do this?" Carlisle asked just as the door opened Emmet entered the house a huge grin on his face

"Hey Bella what did you fall over this time?" He laughed "Don't tell me thin air?" anger rose up in me and I couldn't stop my words from leaving my mouth

"No emmet I punched a werewolf" his face froze his eyes widened and then he started to laugh

"You punched a werewolf really?" I nodded trying hard not to cry "why didn't you call me I would have done it for you" I couldn't stop myself then I was in tears "Oh Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I shook my head

"It's not you Emmet" I wept harder the day played over and over in my mind

"Bella what happened?" Carlisle face was full of concern she tried to pull herself together she would have to tell them then she would have to leave they wouldn't want her hear

"Jacob he…he kissed me…" tears rolled down my face I heard three different growls they were upset they thought I had cheated.

"Oh Bella we are not upset at you." Jasper said sensing my emotions I looked up at him "You didn't want him to kiss you did you." He was stating it as a fact I shook my head

"I tried pushing him off me but he had me pinned against the truck I tried biting his tongue but he only seemed to enjoy it I punched him but he didn't stop." I whispered glad they at least seemed to believe me

"Bella did he do anything else?" I looked up to see Carlisle face his usual calm face was a mix of pain concern at anger

"He put his hands all over one under my shirt and then the other in my …jeans" I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat I heard more growling and saw Emmet had both his fist tightly clenched

"I am going to kill that mut" He hissed

"I really did try to stop him I didn't want him to kiss me" Carlisle's eyes widened for a moment and then suddenly I was moved I was in his lap his arms were wrapped round me he kissed my head and I grabbed onto his shirt and began to cry again

"It's alright baby girl, this is not your fault, and everything will be alright." He soothed I felt a wave of calm hit me I looked at jasper and thanked him

"Your welcome Bella, but Bella why didn't you go to Charlie he could arrest Jacob I understand you needed your hand seeing to but Charlie would have called us." I shook my head

"I went to Charlie first I told him what happened but he didn't believe me"

"WHAT!" I flinched as Emmet roared

"He didn't believe me he said that I was just feeling guilty for cheating on Edward." More tears ran down my face I moved then but winced as pain shot up one side of my chest.

"Bella? Are you hurt elsewhere?" I nodded slowly

"He was grabbing me really hard and was pushing me so hard against the truck…If Seth hadn't shown up…"

"Seth is another one of the wolves?" I nodded

"Seth Clearwater he was Harry's son he pulled Jacob off me." I answered I had now managed to get back onto the couch Carlisle infront of me

"Bella will it be alright if I check you over I need to make sure you don't have any serious injuries." I nodded "We'll go up to the office."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight

Please review

* * *

CPOV

My daughter had been hurt she had been assaulted by someone who said was her friend I was doing my best to control my temper I had never felt so angry.

"You two stay here why I check Bella over." I said at Vampire speed

"But.." Emmet began to argue

"No we will discuss this as a family and deal with it as such Bella was the one wronged she will make the decision." Emmet slowly nodded and began to pace I could feel Jasper sending out calming waves but looked just as pissed at "Japer call the others get them to call home but don't tell them what happened until they get here." I said just before entering the office I heard jasper take out his phone and then turned my attentions to Bella. "Bella I am sorry but I am going to have to see under your shirt" Bella looked uncomfortable but nodded "I promise to be as quick as possible" I was suddenly glad of vampire speed she nodded again then removed her button down shirt I almost gasped Bellas chest was bruised there were hand shaped bruises reaching up under her bra I motioned for her to lie down as she turned I saw the bruising on her back she would be very saw for a few days if not weeks I quickly examined he relieved that there was no internal bleeding angry that one of her ribs was fractured She put her shirt back on then spoke

"The place where he had his hand on my leg really hurts" I nodded she took down her jeans wincing as she did there was a huge bruise forming at the top of her leg running into her thigh.

"I am afraid there is nothing I can do but offer you some pain relief and a pair o sweats instead of jeans" She nodded gratefully I retrieved the sweats from Esme's wardrobe she rarely wore themand would not mine I handed them to bella who quickly put them on along with the loose top I had gotten her to stop the bruising being bothered I then went and retrieved two painkillers and a glass of water "These are quite strong and will most likely make you feel drowsy don't resist if you need to sleep."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I am causing." She whimpered carefully I pulled her into a hug

"You have nothing to be sorry about Bella none of this is your fault you are family we take care of family."

"Thank you Dad" my heart swelled with joy she called me Dad "Oh I'm sorry Carlisle I'm sorry it's just you have always been more of a Dad than Charlie I'm sorry if…" I silenced her with a finger to the mouth

"Now now Bella you are my daughter in all ways but blood I am happy that you called me Dad and you may do that whenever you wish."

"Really" I nodded she pulled back into the hug "Thank you Dad" I heard both Emmet and Jasper chuckle downstairs and I smiled she thought of me as her father and although the anger for what had happed was still there It could not spoil the happiness of that fact. She yawned then

"Are you tired?" She nodded her eyes dropping slightly I knew it was too early for the drugs to have kicked in and I guessed all the emotions of the day's events had taken their tole I took Bella to Edwards room and helped her into bed she was asleep almost instantly.

"sleep well baby girl" I kissed her forehead

"Goodnight daddy" She murmured in her sleeping state I chuckled and left the room it was indeed getting late I hoped she would sleep through the night she needed some rest with the bruising she would ache tomorrow I would make sure she took some pain relief even if she says she is fine she is good at hiding the pain.

"How bad is it?" Jasper asked his face full of concern Emmet was now sitting down but was hunched forward his head bowed

"She has major bruising on her back from being pushed into the tuck a large nasty bruise top of her thigh her chest is bruised and she has a fractured rib." I answered the anger flowing back Jasper sent out a calming wave I nodded my thanks.

"I swear if I see that Mutt I will kill him" Emmet hissed I would normally reprimand him for such threats against another life but today I couldn't bring myself to defend Jacob black.

"We have to remain calm and we can't let Edward go wolf hunting the treaty is still in place." I nodded in agreement with Jasper "I think we should meet with the wolves and discuss the matter at the very least make it clear that Jacob Black is to go nowhere near my little sister" I smiled at Jasper glad to hear him say that Bella was his sister it was no secret that he and Bella didn't have the closest relationship but I hoped that would change he seemed to have better control now I was proud.

"Yes I will give their Alpha a call and ask to meet us on the borderline but we should explain to the others first" Five minutes later we heard them arrive they all came in looking worried apart from Rosalie who looked angry.

"Carlisle what is wrong Jasper called saying something happened but wouldn't say what." She caught Bella's scent then "Is Bella here?"

"Yes she is, please come and sit there is something we need to discuss"

"So we came back because of Bella?" Rosalie scowled as we moved into the living room Edward was about to make his way up to Bella when I stopped him.

"She's asleep at the moment Edward and we really need to discuss some things" I purposely hid my thoughts and when we sat in the living room I told them everything asking no one speak until I was finished. Edwards fist were clenched and he was growling Jasper had moved closer ready to grab him and I had a feeling that his thoughts were warning him not to do anything rash, but it was Rosalie's reaction that was surprising and yet not.

"What! I am going to rip that dog apart and Charlie!" Rosalie was furious "Don't you dare try and calm me down Jasper!"

"How is Bella?" Esme full of concern Edward had gone from looking from angry to heartbroken

"I shouldn't have let her go." He mumbled

"And how do you think that would have gone she would have snuck away and it would have still happened but she wouldn't have told us afraid of hurting you she won't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself." Alice was near sobbing Edward reached out a Hand and Alice took it

"You are right Alice I am sorry." He sighed

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked

"Well first I am going to call the alpha of the pack and talk with him at the very least we will make it clear that Jacob Black is to go nowhere near Bella."

"We should…" Rosalie started I cut her off

"Yes there are many things we should do I personally would like to string the mutt up but the treaty needs to stay in place and I would hate for a war to start and as Seth Clearwater saved Bella I would hate for him to get hurt." Everyone nodded

"No…please don't…Jacob no!" we were brought to silence by Bella's words she was still asleep and she was having a nightmare Edward was out of the room in the same instant I hear his room door open and him get on the bed

"Shush Bella he can't hurt you here." He soothed

"Edward?" she was still sleeping

"Yes Love I am here…"

"Don't let him hurt me." I entered the room the whole family close behind

"I won't none of us will" Bella snuggled into his side. I left and called the packs alpha he agreed to meet us and promised Jacob would not be there as I doubted we would all be able to control our tempers if we saw him.

"Someone will need to stay with her." Esme said

"I will" everyone looked at Rosalie "I think me and Bella will need to have a chat and I owe her an Apology."

"Try not to upset her Rose" Edward said obviously Rosalie didn't mean any harm otherwise Edward would not agree

"I will try but she needs to know there is someone who will understand." Rosalie smiled softly had her emotions changed so quickly.

"We leave in an hour" I said deciding not to question it.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not Twilight

Please review

* * *

EPOV

I wanted to kill wanted to hunt down Jacob Black rip his insides out slowly I had seen in Carlisle's mind how badly bruised Bella was we reached the treaty line.

_I can't believe Jacob did that poor Bella I wouldn't be surprised if the Cullen's call off the treaty and attack _I wasn't sure which wolf it was but I saw him picture another girl in Bella's place and what he did I growled but the idea of his mate being hurt by someone she knew I pulled out of his mind

_I wish I had arrived sooner damn why couldn't I have got there soon enough to stop him completely at least I got there before…_ I pulled my head from Seth's mind but I would make sure Seth understood how thankful I was I would look into his mind later to see if there was anything he would like.

_I could kill Jacob he has put the entire pack at risk _Sam was thinking only of the pack and how angry at Jacob he was they all were angry at him the wolves appeared all in wolf form five altogether the other two were thinking strategy but Sam told them to stop he turned and left before returning in human form.

"Good evening Dr Cullen." Carlisle who would normally tell people to call him Carlisle nodded I had never heard such thoughts from Carlisle like the ones I had being hearing the last few hours the only ones that came close was when Esme opened up about her Ex. I understood what we were all feeling we all blamed ourselves in some small way we had trusted that Bella would be safe with the werewolves Bella had convinced us that they wouldn't intentionally hurt her

"Sam" Carlisle said curtly

"I would like to extend my deepest apologies to what happened to Bella." His words were truthful and were mimicked by the four other wolves

"Yes we understand this but you must understand our position she is part of our family she may not be a Vampire but she is still a part of the family and she has been attacked by a member of your pack in the worst of ways a way that cannot be forgiven" Everyone including the wolves nodded in agreement. Yes if he had phased and attacked Bella by accident we would as long as she was alright we would easily forgive but Bella's trust had been broken. "We find ourselves in a hard situation each of us wish retribution on him but none of us want war." Sam nodded

"Neither do we" He added

"I believe we need to talk about the treaty." Carlisle began "First off I want to make it clear Jacob black is allowed nowhere near Bella Swan if he comes near her in any way we will take action against him the only way we will not is if Bella herself asks to see him."

"I may have to order him to stay away but if I have to I will I will also warn him if he breaks this rule and he is hurt or worse killed the pack will not retaliate."

"Another thing I think we should discuss when Bella went to Italy to save Edward the leader of our world found out about her and gave her an ultimatum she is to either be turned by one of us or killed when the voltori come and check on her" Sam looked shocked the wolves growled "We have no intention of doing it yet and we will not be staying here we will be taking her far away from people until she can handle her bloodlust this is something we have struggled with but it is something Bella herself wants the reason I am telling you is I would like to leave the treaty intact so that we may return one day as we see forks as our home in many ways to have to leave forever would pain us greatly but we will do so if we must." Sam sighed

"I see your dilemma and understand your wish to keep the treaty intact, are you sure these voltori will come for her and kill her?"

"Yes they do not give second chances and they are impatient Edward got from Aro's mind that we would have maybe five years at most and with Alice we will be able to see when they come but Bella does not want to wait too long she would like to have control before they come to prove to them she is safe and is no threat." Carlisle explained I remembered the convstion we had with Bella when it came to timing many there were many reasons she wanted to be turned sooner rather than later first she did not want her body to age any longer so she would not look older and be able to attend high school with me and the others also she wanted a clean break for her parents we had come up with the Idea that after we are to marry we go on honeymoon and there is a terrible accident that kills us both it would mean we would be unable to return until after everyone who could remember Bella was dead but we could do a lot in that time.

_If Bella wants to be change I don't see the problem I mean she just wants to be able to stay with Edward_ Seth's thoughts were kind I was even more grateful to the wolf

_Yes but she will be a leech our natural enemy can we really allow it_ one of the others thought

"I see." I saw the different things running through his mind and even I was unsure what he was about to stay "I will have to hear it from Bella myself alone with none of you to hear it I suggest at her house while Charlie is home if you do not trust me." I nodded grateful that he was considering our lack of trust at the moment "If it is truly what she wants and you take her away for it to be done and keep her away until she can control herself we will allow it under the treaty but this is the only exception, and she will be under the treaty as well protected by it and bound by it." There was an air of authority to his voice and I was

"Thank you sam I will tell Bella that you wish to speak with her and let her decide when but I will tell you she may not want to see you alone even with Charlie so although we will try and abide by your wishes if she asks one of us to be there we will be even if we stay outside while you speak." Sam nodded at Carlisle

"Then we are done?" Sam asked

"Mostly." _Edward why don't you speak with Seth_ I nodded at my father

"Yes there is one other thing, Seth?" Seth looked up

_Yeah?_

"I just wanted to express my thanks and the thanks of my family that you were there to stop anything more happening to Bella I am sure you hope that if you had not been there Jacob would not have taken it any further but I am still glad you were there as it should not have happened in the first place."

_Auw man you're gonna make me blush_ I smiled at his thought

"As such I would like to tell you if you need anything, anything at all if there is something you would like we would like to give it to you."

_Huh well maybe but would mum let me accept such help…_

"What is it Seth"

_Well you see my dad always wanted me to go to college but that is expensive and with being a wolf my duties interfere with me trying to get a scholarship _I smiled he was torn on one hand he didn't want to ask for help on the other he wanted to make his father proud of him.

"How about this Seth, talk to your mum and see what she thinks and if it's ok with her I would love to help explain that it is only a repayment of debt if it helps." Seth nodded his head "And thank you again." We thanked the wolves and then left Emmet was still a little upset there was no fight but was glad to know that if Jacob came near Bella without her permission that we would get our chance at revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight

Please reveiw

short chapter

* * *

RPOV

The others had just left and I watched Bella sleep I found myself going over everything that I had felt towards the girl dislike irritation anger Jealousy, but unlike everyone thought I didn't hate Bella swan I hated her choices but still there were some emotions I had done my very best to ignore it had been difficult to hold on to my dislike of Bella and when I heard what had happened I could no longer deny that I felt protective of the girl that I had also missed her when we were away she had made Alice happy having another sister/best friend she made Emmet laugh, he felt protective of her Carlisle and Esme saw her as another daughter and she completed Edward this girl, this insignificant girl had changed this family in an irreversible way and I had fought so hard against it I had blamed her for it I was stubborn I knew that and now I found myself hoping Bella would forgive me. Even though she had forgiven us for leaving forgiven Jasper for attacking her well actually she never blamed him which surprised me even more, I couldn't understand how she could forgive me after my attitude to her I had all but told her I didn't think her worth protecting I was the one to tell Edward that she had killed herself and that sent him off to Italy like the idiot he is and she although broken hearted believing he didn't love her went after him. When they had returned I had apologised but soon returned to my old ways.

"Rosalie?" I had been so lost in my thoughts I had not noticed her awaken she looked so sad I walked over to her and sat on the Bed "I'm sorry." She mumbled

"What are you sorry about Bella?" I asked slightly confused

"I am causing your family trouble again." I think my heart broke slightly I had really done a good job I making her think I truly hated her.

"Bella you have nothing to be sorry for we are family we take care of one another I am sorry I have not acted the way I should around you I believe the only one who is owed an apology is you." She looked up at me her eyes full of concern "You see Bella I never wanted to be a Vampire this life is not one I would choose as you already know, and so when you got involved with my brother I knew what that would mean either your feeling would change and would break my brothers heart, you might die with the same result or you would become a Vampire I doubt there is any option that would have made my feeling to you any less and I tried my best to make sure they did not change I did not want to like you Bella and I am sorry for that but it is the way I am in my eyes you were just a silly human girl who would eventually hurt my brother in some way, I now see that you would never hurt Edward not intentionally just like he would not hurt you." I then went on to tell her my past about my fiancé and what he and his friends did to me she was in tears by the end

"Oh Rosalie I am so sorry… I didn't know I am sorry that this brought up painful memories. "I couldn't help but laugh then this girl was truly selfless I reached over and hugged her she was surprised at first but then hugged me back I felt that we were on our way to being sister I made a vow to make sure we did.

"Don't be upset Bella it happened along time ago and I have Emmet now I didn't want to upset you I just wanted to let you know that I understand I am just glad that mutt didn't get any further." She nodded as we pulled out of the hug.

"Rosalie?"

"Please call me rose we're sisters now" She smiled softly at me wiping the tears from her eyes

"Rose, the dream I had, it was worse than what happened Seth wasn't there and he was…" She didn't need to finish the sentence I knew what she meant I pulled her into a hug again and she tried to contain her sobs

"It's alright Bella I understand but know no one can hurt you while you're with us." She nodded

"Why didn't Charlie believe me he is supposed to be my father how could he not believe me" I heard both hurt and anger in her voice I to was angry at Charlie I am sure someone would be having words with him too I saw her wince in pain Carlisle had left some pain relief if she woke up I looked at the clock she could have some now, I retrieved the water and tablets and handed them to her. "Thank you"

"As for Charlie we'll deal with that later and I don't think Esme will be letting you go back there." I saw her smile slightly

"I don't want to be a bother to you."

"oh Bella you are not a bother, and I am sorry for my actions in the past please say you can forgive me." She pulled away slightly so she could look me in the eyes

"There's nothing to forgive Rose you just wanted to protect your family."

"Our family" I amended


End file.
